


Быстрый и мёртвый

by Hallgerd



Series: Фиванский отряд Гондолина (численность: двое) [7]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Богохульство, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, боевая травма, дисфункция эльфийского мужского естества, сплетни
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 23:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18303950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hallgerd/pseuds/Hallgerd
Summary: После Нирнаэт прошли месяцы, но Глорфиндэль и Эктелион еще не вполне пришли в себя.Мрачные темы, юмор и слэш, смешанные в более-менее равных (я надеюсь) пропорциях.





	Быстрый и мёртвый

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Quick and the Dead](https://archiveofourown.org/works/699732) by [tehta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehta/pseuds/tehta). 



— Я понял, — сказал Глорфиндэль.

— Что ты понял? — спросил Эктелион. Он закончил натягивать второй сапог и посмотрел снизу вверх туда, где перед зеркалом вертелся полностью одетый Глорфиндэль. — Положение Тургона?

— Нет. Положение Глорфиндэля и Эктелиона, — отражение Глорфиндэля скорчило гримасу. — Или мне следует сказать, положение Эктелиона и Глорфиндэля?

— Да я, в общем-то, на любой порядок согласен, но вот ты правда хочешь поднимать эту тему в раздевалке?

Поблизости от входа, где они находились, можно было расслышать стук учебного оружия во внутреннем дворе. Подальше, в глубине помещения, несколько стражников ополаскивались под струями воды, смывая пот. Но всё равно, на расстоянии слышимости — никого. Год назад такое было бы невозможно.

— Почему мне не следует поднимать ее здесь? Никто же не станет возражать против обсуждения нашей невинной дружбы?

Последние слова прозвучали хотя и негромко, но с неожиданным усилением. Прежде чем Эктелион успел ответить (разговор зашел на непростую тему), Глорфиндэль продолжил:

— Как бы там ни было, я уже сказал: я понял. Это всё мои волосы, разве не так?

Эктелион наблюдал, как Глорфиндэль тянет то за одну, то за другую прядь, пытаясь их выровнять. При нынешней длине волосы Глорфиндэля явно завивались и имели склонность принимать немодные асимметричные очертания.

— Твои волосы? Думаю, они бы выглядели ровнее, если бы кто-нибудь тебе их… ну, подровнял. Но при чем здесь… всё остальное?

— Подровнять? Но ведь тогда придется отрезать еще больше, и они будут отрастать медленнее. И наша невинная дружба тоже продлится дольше.

Опять этот акцент на «невинной дружбе»… и Эктелион наконец понял.

— Ты думаешь, что твои короткие волосы вызывают у меня физическое отвращение?

— Именно так. Мы не испытывали никаких затруднений, пока я их не отрезал.

— Бывало, испытывали, — Эктелион мельком глянул в сторону купальщиков и убедился, что те по-прежнему нисколько не интересуются беседой. — Как-то раз мы не разговаривали целых…

— Не серьезные затруднения… не серьезные затруднения в смысле невинной дружбы. Влечение между нами всегда было сильным и очень даже взаимным, разве ты не согласен? А теперь вот… не то чтобы я винил тебя. — Глорфиндэль поймал прядь волос и вытянул прямо у себя перед лицом. — Эру, мне на них смотреть противно, когда они влажные.

Эктелион подумал над гипотезой Глорфиндэля. Да, короткие волосы поначалу стали потрясением: хотя каждый второй среди воинов Эктелиона остриг волосы после Нирнаэт, он не ожидал, что Глорфиндэль последует тэлерийскому обычаю. И вправду с тех пор, сколько бы Эктелион ни смотрел на друга, в душе его пробуждалась разве что смутная привязанность. Он откинулся назад, закрыл глаза, перебирая воспоминания о кудрях Глорфиндэля во всем их великолепии, ниспадающих до середины спины… даже о том, как они скользили по коже.

Нет. Ничего.

Эктелион снова открыл глаза.

— Честно, я думаю, что ты ошибаешься. Кроме того… — Он встал и присоединился к Глорфиндэлю у зеркала. — Я говорил тебе, я охотно соглашусь сделать всё, что ты хочешь.

— Да, ты и твой совершенный контроль над собственным телом. — Глорфиндэль послал ему из-под мокрых волос пылкий обвиняющий взгляд. Глорфиндэль слегка раскраснелся. — Вновь обретенный контроль над собственным телом. Поздравляю тебя с ним. А теперь до свидания. Увидимся завтра.

— Хорошо, до завтра.

Эктелион смотрел Глорфиндэлю вслед, опешив от внезапного проявления эмоций. Когда они наедине обсуждали эту тему, Глорфиндэль проявил столько спокойствия и понимания, что почти вызвал раздражение. Конечно, то было, когда их раны еще не затянулись; тогда Эктелион еще не восстановился в достаточной мере, чтобы выиграть учебный бой так основательно, как сегодня. Не это ли спровоцировало вспышку Глорфиндэля? Тщеславие, в одночасье раненное и поражением, и отражением в зеркале? Благодаря тщеславию Глорфиндэль походил на себя прежнего, но гнев ему был чужд сильнее того приступа горя, из-за которого он отрезал свои волосы.

Шагая к дому, Эктелион еще раз заметил, каким пустым кажется город: Нирнаэт словно бы унесла половину населения, а не несколько тысяч солдат. На улицах все равно толпился народ… но без оживления. Толпы двигались спокойнее, медленнее, чем в воспоминаниях Эктелиона. Песня Гондолина словно сменила мажорную тональность на минорную.

Но подобные причудливые мысли не приносили пользы, и Эктелион отогнал их. В конце концов, ему предстояло потрудиться. В битве удалось многое выяснить о военной силе Моргота, и мало кто понимал, что новые знания следует собирать и хранить. Даже Глорфиндэль, обыкновенно надежный союзник в делах, теперь вел себя странно. Впрочем, имелись некоторые надежды, что к следующей встрече он отойдет от своего странного настроения.

***

Надежды Эктелиона оказались напрасными. Глорфиндэль кинул на стол стопку принесенных бумаг и сразу начал заново:

— Итак, Эктелион, — голос Глорфиндэля звучал напряженно, — не хочешь ли ты мне что-нибудь сказать?

— В каком смысле «что-нибудь»? — спросил Эктелион, внимательно разглядывая Глорфиндэля в поисках подсказки. — Гм… Твои волосы неплохо смотрятся. Ты их подровнял?

— Ну да, в общем, так и есть. Хотя я удивлен, что ты заметил, если учесть… Видишь ли, я пошел в «Серебряную Косу» на улице Бегущих Вод. Там специализируются на стрижках. И я слышал разговор цирюльников. — Глорфиндэль выпрямился, словно собирался бросить вызов. — Вышло так, что один из них женат на двоюродной сестре преподавателя скульптуры женщины, управляющей бельевой лавкой поблизости от твоего дома.

Эктелион попытался всё это расшифровать.

— На какой из ее двоюродных сестер? На той, которая торгует вульгарной бижутерией на Южном Рынке — мне кажется, ее имя начинается на «Н»? Или на той, которая служит разведчицей у Галдора?

— Я не знаю. Но ничего странного, что об этом знаешь ты.

— Ну да, — сказал Эктелион, — и в самом деле ничего странного, если помнить, что я в том квартале прожил несколько сотен лет. Однако, судя по твоему мрачному тону, я должен предположить…

— В ехидстве нет необходимости. Неужели тебе и правда нечего мне рассказать? Про бельевую лавку, например?

Эктелион приходила в голову только одна связь между Глорфиндэлем и бельевой лавкой: в той лавке Эктелион покупал простыни, но важным это обстоятельство не казалось, особенно нынче.

— Нет, боюсь, что нет, — ответил Эктелион.

— А как насчет такого известия: недавно многие стали замечать, что ты уйму времени проводишь в той лавке. Что ты на это скажешь?

— Скажу, что ты, возможно, прав. — Сын владельца, знаменосец второго отряда (и превосходный флейтист к тому же) погиб с орочьим копьем в груди. — Но я не вполне понимаю, как это тебя касается.

Глорфиндэль вздрогнул.

— Эктелион… — начал было он, но потом умолк с таким несчастным видом, что Эктелион решил приложить еще одно усилие.

— Я захожу туда во время обходов, когда навещаю семьи погибших. И я правда не понимаю, почему ты так… встревожен. Объяснишь?

— Не понимаешь? — Глорфиндэль снова владел собой. — Из-за дочери, конечно. Цирюльник сказал, ты проводишь с ней так много времени, что он надеется вскоре услышать о помолвке. Очевидно, ты повсюду за ней ходишь, и…

— Я хожу _вместе с ней_ на репетиции хора, поскольку нам по пути. Она уже помолвлена с одним из моих солдат. — Тоже из второго отряда, пропал без вести, предположительно погиб — по мнению Эктелиона, стоило надеяться, что погиб. Эктелион, разумеется, не мог ни с кем поделиться этой неспокойной мыслью. — Да если бы даже она и не была помолвлена, сейчас не время для романтики.

— Похоже, ты так считаешь, — Глорфиндэль смотрел в сторону, лицо его ничего не выражало. — И все же, когда столь многие страдают от горя и одиночества, я невольно чувствую…

— Так или иначе, сама мысль о моей помолвке с какой-нибудь женщиной совершенно смехотворна.

— Неужели? Я знаю, ты считаешь брак желанным естественным состоянием: ты-то достаточно часто подозревал, будто я к нему стремлюсь. И, разумеется, сейчас ты не можешь даже заявить, что брак с тобой окажется нечестным по отношению к женщине. То есть я уверен, что в своей щедрости ты сумеешь сделать всё, чего бы она ни захотела, и низменные желания тебя не отвлекут.

Эктелион вновь услышал в словах обиду, а в обиде распознал ревность. Вот, значит, какова связь между обвинением и несчастьем Глорфиндэля. Почему Эктелион не заметил раньше? Он словно смотрел плохую, бессвязную пьесу, в которой сам должен был играть, да пропустил свою реплику.

— Прости, — сказал Эктелион. — Полагаю, я должен начать с того, что никогда не смог бы так с тобой поступить.

Глорфиндэль удовлетворенным не казался.

— Как со мной поступить? Разве твоя женитьба так уж сильно сказалась бы на моей жизни, какова она сейчас?

Итак, он снова вернулся к прежней теме.

— Следует ли мне отвечать серьезно, или тебе просто нравится новое развлечение — притягивать намеки на плотский союз в каждый разговор?

— Серьезный ответ весьма приветствуется. И я подразумеваю не только секс, хотя и не удивлен, что ты так подумал. В конце концов, тебе всегда было неловко выказывать привязанность любым другим способом.

— Это попросту неправда. — Эктелион вскоре придумал бы соответствующие примеры, но сначала он должен был ответить на вопрос Глорфиндэля. — Я хотел сказать, что не мог бы вот так тебя предать. Я знаю, что между нами нет никаких формальных соглашений, но то, как мы говорили о будущем… Я разве что не принес тебе обет.

— Обет. — Глорфиндэль пристально, не моргая, смотрел на Эктелиона. — Вот что это для тебя? О, ладно, настоящим я освобождаю тебя от любых обязательств. Как тебе…

— Ты не можешь.

— Что?

— Ты не можешь освободить меня от обязательств, даже если они касаются тебя. Только Валар могут. Или сам Эру.

— Тогда тем хуже для тебя: похоже, что ни Валар, ни Эру более не интересуются благополучием нашего народа, так ведь? Тем более странным выглядит твое поведение: я бы ожидал, что ты охотнее станешь совершать действия, якобы не одобряемые богами, а не наоборот.

Эктелион удивился, услышав, как Глорфиндэль выражает столь мрачные чувства по отношению к богам — но нельзя сказать, что удивление было неприятным: с подлинным облегчением Эктелион увидел, что тот, к кому он питает глубочайшее уважение, разделяет те же опасения.

— Валар. Да, да, я думаю, что они могли отвернуться от Средиземья, но для нас это значит…

— Да?

Эктелион на мгновение задумался о том, как лучше разрешить моральные сомнения Глорфиндэля.

— Ну, я уверен, что ты согласишься: не слишком похвально поступать правильно только за тем, чтобы другие видели. Полагаю, это и к зрению Валар относится, и если даже они перестали обращать на нас внимание, все равно остается долг…

— Долг! — вскричал Глорфиндэль, но потом вернул самообладание и продолжил тихим, но злым голосом: — Я, конечно, рад наконец-то выяснить, что я для тебя, но хочу тебе сообщить: можешь взять свой долг и засунуть его себе в задницу. К счастью для тебя, при этом даже не обязательно притворяться, будто получаешь удовольствие.

Похоже, колкость принесла Глорфиндэлю некоторое удовлетворение, и какое-то мгновение он выглядел почти самодовольным. Потом он развернулся и вышел, так хлопнув дверью, что она снова приоткрылась, да так и осталась.

Драматический уход удался, насколько Эктелион мог судить, но в остальном театральное чутье его подводило. Следовало ли накричать в ответ? Или побежать за Глорфиндэлем? Или из-за этого их отношения пострадали бы еще больше? Он не знал, так что сел за стол, а чуть позже начал листать забытые Глорфиндэлем бумаги: они тоже были важны, в конце концов.

Он нашел среди них множество рисунков, и неудивительно: Глорфиндэль, как обычно, отвечал за иллюстрации к книге, которую они надеялись вместе подготовить. Со временем у Глорфиндэля сложился простой, но живой стиль рисунка, отлично подходивший для захватывающих гравюр с атакующими темными тварями. Однако нынешние наброски были иными. Чудовища не готовились нанести удар, а просто парили посреди страницы в окружении схематических изображений предпочитаемого ими оружия. Даже эльф, который на каждой картинке появлялся в качестве обозначения масштаба, теперь совсем не реагировал на своих естественных врагов, но просто стоял с видом мужественным и суровым. Благодаря внесенным изменениям иллюстрации казались более тактичными и безопасными; Эктелион одобрил. Он взял верхний листок с орком-лучником и попытался припомнить, как их подразделения использовались в битве.

— Ты сразу перешел к работе. — Глорфиндэль вернулся — без сомнения, для того, чтобы забрать свои заметки. Он вошел через полуоткрытую дверь и закрыл ее за собой. — И так спокойно. Ох, Эктелион. Ты и правда больше ничего не чувствуешь, верно? Знаю, знаю, ссора уродлива и бесполезна, и мне следует пойти домой. Я просто надеюсь, что это ничего, если я тут посижу минутку, пока не успокоюсь.

— Конечно. — Эктелион наблюдал, как Глорфиндэль выбрал кресло у окна, откинулся на спинку и принялся осматривать комнату так, словно в ней заблудился. Как мог он воображать, что с его волосами что-то не так? Они сияли ярко, как и всегда, особенно когда солнце подсвечивало их сзади; прядки возле бровей и скул, словно стрелки, подчеркивали прекрасные черты лица.

— Ты знаешь, мне в самом деле очень нравятся твои короткие волосы, — сказал Эктелион.

Глорфиндэль ничего не ответил, но принялся осматривать комнату более целеустремленно. Он словно составлял каталог всего ее содержимого — то есть, всего, за исключением Эктелиона. От этой не-слежки странным образом становилось не по себе. Не вполне отдавая себе отчет в своих действиях, Эктелион встал и подошел к окну. Стоять над Глорфиндэлем показалось неправильным, поэтому Эктелион сел на пол рядом с ним.

— Ты прав, — сказал он. — Я, кажется, и правда ничего больше не чувствую. Мне жаль, если тебе из-за этого больно, но, ради Валар (где бы они сейчас ни были)… это не имеет к тебе никакого отношения.

Глорфиндэль наконец посмотрел на Эктелиона.

— Спасибо, что сказал мне. Возможно, тебе стоило бы забрать какие-нибудь мои чувства? У меня их слишком много, равно и хороших, и дурных… Но, серьезно, возможно, тебе бы помогло, если бы ты как следует погоревал. Даже если бы отрезал волосы, как это сделал я.

— О чем мне горевать? Я жив, а с недавних пор и здоров. Все, кого я больше всего люблю, живы. Я ничего не потерял.

— Разве нет? — Лицо Глорфиндэля смягчилось. — Я потерял треть своих солдат. Многих из них я хорошо знал: за обучением тех, кто не переходил с нами Льды, я наблюдал с тех пор, когда они были еще зелеными новобранцами.

— Конечно. У меня так же. Но, разумеется, их семьи…

— Возможно, горе их семей больше моего, — сказал Глорфиндэль, — но это не делает мою печаль бессмысленной. И еще я, похоже, потерял… кое-что более личное.

— Твои идеалы?

— Что? Нет, я говорил о тебе.

Эктелион положил ладонь на бедро друга.

— Но я говорил и говорю тебе, что ты меня не потерял.

— Я чувствую, что словно потерял. Я хочу сказать, конечно, физически ты здесь (хотя не так уж и физически, и прости, я сейчас перестану говорить на эту тему), ты здесь интеллектуально… и морально, полагаю, тоже. Но в остальном ты где-то далеко, а в целом просто не похож на Эктелиона, которого я помню.

— Да. Понимаю. Но, если честно, и ты тоже не вполне похож на себя.

— Я так понимаю, что ты не только о волосах? — Нет. — Эктелион протянул руку, чтобы коснуться пряди возле щеки Глорфиндэля. — Я подразумеваю горечь, о которой свидетельствуют едкие замечания, а теперь и крик. И недостаток доверия ко мне и к богам — это вовсе на тебя не похоже.

— Я не всегда теперь чувствую себя собой, но что ж… Я — все еще я, конечно. И я здесь, разговариваю с тобой.

— Да. Я тоже. — Эти заявления прозвучали значительно, но ощущались пустыми: эмоции Эктелиона по-прежнему отсутствовали, даже когда они с Глорфиндэлем смотрели друг другу в глаза. Глорфиндэль, должно быть, это почувствовал. Он отвел взгляд, его рот печально исказился, и Эктелион решил закончить так:

— Но это пройдет, я обещаю.

Печальная гримаса исчезла, по губам Глорфиндэля даже пробежала легкая улыбка. Он искоса взглянул на Эктелиона.

— Теперь я уверен, что ты не мой Эктелион: никогда бы он не дал мне такого обнадеживающего совета. Просто… — он снова отвел глаза, — мне ненавистно быть для тебя всего лишь обременительной обязанностью, пока мы ждем, когда наступит это «пройдет».

— Ты же знаешь, что никогда ею не был! Ты должен это знать. И даже если ничего иного не остается, ты должен признать, что к своими обязанностям я обыкновенно отношусь серьезно, а…

— А ко мне ты вообще никак не относишься? Нет, прости… и благодарю тебя за ободряющие слова. И все-таки странно быть единственным, кто чего-то хочет. Странно, нет равновесия… Разве ты не хочешь почувствовать себя живым?

— Нет. Да и почему бы я должен хотеть этого сейчас, когда весь город в печали?

— Я уверен, — сказал Глорфиндэль, — что среди убитых горем большинство хотели бы почувствовать себя живыми и счастливыми.

— Возможно, почувствуют, и я надеюсь, что со временем так и случится. Однако, что до меня… Я не думаю, что заслужил.

— Когда ты думал иначе? Но, возможно, я понимаю, о чем ты. Я тоже ощущаю некоторую вину. В конце концов, воины погибали по моему приказу, и…

— О, я не думаю об этом, — сказал Эктелион, не успев осознать, что это не вполне правда. — Нет, то есть думаю, конечно, но я готов к этой стороне войны. Я уверен, что мы с тобой сделали все возможное и тогда, для воинов на поле боя, и позже — для их семей. Но когда я смотрю на скорбящих, то не понимаю, отчего судьба оказалась добрее ко мне. Я ничего не хочу прибавлять к этой несправедливости.

— Сильно сказано, но подожди минуту. — Глорфиндэль в задумчивости подался вперед. — Ты действительно пытаешься компенсировать преимущество своего положения, более удачного по сравнению с горем скорбящих, тем, что избегаешь личного счастья? И если так, то почему? Есть ли какой-то закон, утверждающий, что никому не дозволено быть несчастнее тебя?

— Нет, конечно! Это было бы абсурдно. Скорее, мне не следует быть счастливее остальных.

— Ты все еще пренебрегаешь одним важным фактом: твое несчастье неблагоприятно влияет на остальных. — Глорфиндэль не указал на себя, но послание было ясным и заставляло задуматься. — Так или иначе, — продолжил Глорфиндэль, — я с сожалением вынужден заключить, что ты бы испытывал больше желания спать со мной, если бы я умер.

— Что? — спросил Эктелион, которого нарисованная словами Глорфиндэля картинка оторвала от размышлений над противоречиями между всеобщим благом и вселенской моральной справедливостью. — Нет, нет, пожалуйста, не говори так.

— Почему нет? Я это не в вульгарном смысле, ты понимаешь… хотя, конечно, даже моих актерских способностей должно хватить на то, чтобы притвориться мертвым, если ты думаешь, что это поможет. Я хотел сказать, что если бы я умер, ты бы все еще чувствовал…

— Я прекрасно понял, что ты хотел сказать.

— Ладно, и ты думаешь, что я ошибаюсь?

— Не имею ни малейшего представления. — Эктелион сосредоточился на том, чтобы вернуть сердцебиение под контроль. — Полагаю, рассуждать бесполезно.

— Раз ты так говоришь… Но умереть мне на этом месте, если я не прав. И потому… Ох, не смотри на меня с таким раздражением! Я знаю, сейчас не время каламбурить. Собственно, — Глорфиндэль усмехнулся себе самодовольно и знакомой манере, — я объявляю мораторий на каламбуры. Но, как я говорил…

— Я правда думал, что ты погиб, когда твое знамя упало, ближе к концу, — зачем-то сказал Эктелион.

У Глорфиндэля округлились глаза; он посмотрел на свою правую руку, за которую Эктелион ухватился во время последнего обмена репликами. Глорфиндэль повернул запястье так, что пальцы Эктелиона коснулись точки, где сильно бился пульс.

— Видишь? Живой, — сказал Глорфиндэль. — Очень даже живой. И я ведь тебе говорил, что не погибну.

— Очевидно, я не вполне поверил в твою прозорливость.

— Очевидно, — Глорфиндэль сидел молча какое-то время, обеими руками теперь обхватив ладонь Эктелиона. — Так… о чем ты подумал, когда мое знамя упало? Что-то вроде «нет, Эру, только не это, кто угодно, только не он?»

Эктелион в смущении покачал головой.

— Ну, вот я так думал, — сказал Глорфиндэль. — Несколько раз. Постыдно, конечно. Но, полагаю, ты самоотверженно молился об ином.

— О чем?

— «Прошу тебя, Эру, пусть он погибнет раньше, чтобы одиночество и горе достались мне»?

— Нет! — Эктелион покачал головой еще более яростно. — Глорфиндэль, это нелепый разговор. Я не просил ни о чем личном. Я даже не размышлял особенно… Я просто… продолжил исполнять свои обязанности.

— Конечно, — сказал Глорфиндэль почти ласково. — Этим ты и продолжаешь заниматься даже сейчас, правильно? Исполняешь свои обязанности?

Хотя в тоне Глорфиндэля больше не было горечи, вопрос явно напоминал о недавнем недопонимании. Эктелион решил удостовериться, что оно не повторилось.

— Ты для меня в самом деле не обязанность, я тебе клянусь. Я говорил о службе.

— Знаю. Я тоже говорил о твоей службе, о том, как ты ее используешь, чтобы отстраниться от всего остального. Ты ведь в последнее время именно так и поступал, я убежден в этом. Равно я убежден, что тебе следует не продолжать в том же духе, а остановиться и подумать о битве. — Глорфиндэль кивнул самому себе. — Это может занять несколько дней или недель, но я готов поспорить — в итоге ты снова что-нибудь почувствуешь.

Эктелион находил подобный исход маловероятным, но сказать так и разрушить надежды Глорфиндэля было бы неучтиво до жестокости. Кроме того, Эктелион не интересовался доказательством своей правоты — даже от размышлений о размышлениях о той битве изнутри пробирала ледяная дрожь. Эктелион решил испробовать диверсионную тактику.

— Знаешь, Глорфиндэль, — сказал он, — думаю, мы могли бы попробовать заняться этим сейчас, если хочешь.

Глорфиндэль нахмурился.

— Чем заняться?

В ответ Эктелион поднялся, свободную руку поднес к щеке Глорфиндэля и наклонился, чтобы поцеловать — но Глорфиндэль отвернулся и схватил Эктелиона за плечо, удерживая на расстоянии вытянутой руки.

— Я сказал, что не хочу твоей жалости.

— Жалости? Почему я должен тебя жалеть? Нет, нет, я искренне заинтересован. — Совсем уж ложью это не было: тело Эктелиона испытывало желание, особенно те его части, которые касались Глорфиндэля… и те, которые, очевидно, надеялись вскоре к Глорфиндэлю прикоснуться. Странно. — Возможно, ты прав, и от разговоров о битве мои чувства возвращаются?

— Правда? — настороженно спросил Глорфиндэль. — Но ведь никто не может преодолеть свои затруднения благодаря единственной разъяснительной беседе?

— Я разве сказал, что преодолел затруднения? Нет. Я уверен, что они вернутся. Вопрос в том, хочешь ли ты отправиться в постель до того, как они вернутся, или нет?

Глорфиндэль ответил не сразу, но в последовавшем молчании недоверие сошло с его лица, сменившись такой очевидной надеждой, что Эктелион почувствовал себя почти виноватым. Внезапную готовность тела нельзя было описать как желание, по крайней мере, как простое желание. Больше похоже на то, что недавний волнительный поворот беседы вызвал желание действовать, сделать что-нибудь; Эктелион толком не мог определить, что именно, но, без сомнения, Глорфиндэль должен был в этом участвовать.

— Ну что? — спросил Эктелион.

— Ну что, пошли. — Глорфиндэль поднялся и потянул Эктелиона за собой. — Мы теряем время.

По пути к кровати они спотыкались и торопливо целовались на ходу, потом прервались, чтобы раздеться с привычной ловкостью, сформировавшейся во время торопливых встреч, столь многочисленных, что они превратились в обыкновение. Когда они улеглись, главенство оставалось за Глорфиндэлем: он развернул их обоих так, что сам оказался на спине под Эктелионом. Глорфиндэль посмотрел на Эктелиона снизу вверх, и в его взгляде опять была частичка недоверия, а еще вызов, проверка: "ты сам хочешь?"

Эктелион понял, что хочет. Тревожность Глорфиндэля волновала его, пробуждала сложные чувства. Для Глорфиндэля неправильно, неестественно было сомневаться в Эктелионе или Валар — эти две темы, кажется, каким-то запутанным образом переплелись друг с другом. Эктелион приподнялся на локтях, используя руки для того, чтобы выстроить вокруг Глорфиндэля нечто вроде убежища, безопасного места. Затея казалась глупой, но когда Глорфиндэль потянулся погладить его плечи и привлек к себе для поцелуя, Эктелион понял, что глупость его осталась незамеченной.

На прикроватном столике нашлись остатки мази (к счастью, не из числа непрактичных бальзамов, вызывающих онемение). Эктелион применил мазь на Глорфиндэле и на себе, в то время как Глорфиндэль продолжал гладить его плечи и верхнюю часть груди, словно желал заново выучить их форму, или, может быть, привыкнуть к новым шрамам. Глорфиндэль, конечно, уже привык к зазубренной отметине у себя на левом боку: по счастью, она исчезла из поля зрения Эктелиона, когда тот придвинулся ближе и сосредоточился на физических ощущениях в момент соединения тел. Перед тем как начать двигаться, Эктелион все-таки заново возвел безопасное убежище из своих рук. Несколько мгновений спустя он заметил, как стало легко: ему вовсе не приходилось концентрироваться на желании, чтобы оно не исчезло. От удивления Эктелион остановился.

— Знаешь, я правда не притворяюсь, — сказал он.

—Хорошо, — ответил Глорфиндэль почти неслышно.

— Я так хочу, чтобы ты снова обрел веру, чтобы…

Пальцы Глорфиндэля впились Эктелиону в поясницу.

— Действуй как обычно, и, может быть, я поверю.

Итак, Эктелион прекратил болтать и принялся действовать как обычно. И опять оказалось, что это куда легче, чем должно бы: за прошедшие годы каждое нужное прикосновение, каждое движение стало знакомым, и казалось, что тело справится с ними даже в отсутствие Эктелиона. Но так было бы нечестно, и поэтому Эктелион заставил себя вспомнить падающее знамя, зеленое с золотом, и снова увидел пустое небо на месте полотнища.

От воспоминания он вздрогнул. Пытаясь закрыться, он сомкнул веки и прижался к шее Глорфиндэля сбоку — там, где можно было бы зарыться лицом в теплые светлые волосы. Но пустота сделалась еще очевиднее: лишь несколько прядок задели лоб и щеку Эктелиона; и все-таки Эктелион им так обрадовался, что счастье показалось осязаемым, как тело Глорфиндэля под ним. Всё вместе было невозможно вынести. На следующем движении тело Эктелиона содрогнулось, его прошило наслаждением почти болезненным — и не вполне желанным, поскольку Эктелион понимал, что оно не вовремя, слишком рано. Он несколько раз моргнул, потом поднял голову. Глаза были влажны. Должно быть, он слишком сильно зажмурился.

— Прости, мне так жаль, — сказал он.

— Нет, нет, всё хорошо, — сказал Глорфиндэль с сияющей и прозрачной искренностью, и Эктелион подумал было, что ошибся в оценке ситуации. Выскользнув из захвата расслабленных теперь ног Глорфиндэля, Эктелион протянул руку вниз и понял, что был прав относительно неудовлетворительного результата своих действий.

— Правда, — Глорфиндэль ласково погладил его по плечу, — так и есть.

Эктелион улегся на бок, рукой продолжая свои исследования.

— Можем попробовать еще раз, если ты не против подождать немного.

—Хм-м, — сказал Глорфиндэль, когда пальцы Эктелиона отыскали ритм. — Нет, ожидание… не…

— Или мы могли бы поменяться, то есть…

— Нет, — Глорфиндэль помотал головой: наполовину знак отрицания, наполовину свидетельство страсти. Волосы разметались вокруг его головы сильнее обычного, но Глорфиндэль не переставал смотреть Эктелиону в глаза. Странно, но Эктелион мог встретить взгляд Глорфиндэля без всякой вины и тревоги. И это тоже было хорошо: наблюдать, как любимый теряется в наслаждении, и не отвлекаться на собственные ощущения. Почти так же хорошо, как почувствовать всё еще раз самому. Эктелион расслабился, отдался мгновению.

Придя к завершению, Глорфиндэль не прокричал имя Эктелиона, но никак нельзя было сомневаться, что он о нем думал. Эктелион поцеловал Глорфиндэля и убрал руку.

— Мне бы надо разобраться с беспорядком.

Глорфиндэль издал в ответ какой-то звук, напрочь лишенный интереса, и потому, раз уж беспорядок был почти исключительно его проблемой, Эктелион не стал подниматься. Вместо этого он придвинулся ближе и положил голову Глорфиндэлю на грудь.

— Или можем устроить еще один заход. — Пальцы Эктелиона выводили узоры над подвздошной косточкой, по временам касаясь того нового рубца. — Только скажи.

Глорфиндэль издал тихий смешок, отчего голова Эктелиона подскочила.

— Можем ли мы сначала передохнуть немного? — спросил Глорфиндэль.

Эктелион попытался, но ему не давало молчать неуловимое чувство — нежданное удовлетворение, искра давно забытой радости.

— Ты знаешь, я чувствую себя немного лучше, — сказал он.

— О да. Несомненно, ты почувствуешь себя еще лучше, когда узнаешь, что я снова люблю и почитаю Валар.

— Правда? — Какое тревожное и неправдоподобное преувеличение. Эктелион попытался сменить предмет разговора. — Благодарить следует не меня. И я вновь должен изви…

— Эктелион, — сказал Глорфиндэль ему в волосы, — ты дурак.

— Я это сознаю, поверь. Но ты не можешь говорить такое всерьез, насчет Валар. Твоя горечь была так велика, столько в ней было мрачности! Разумеется, столь незначительный…

— Не такой уж и незначительный… Тебе не следует так скромничать. Серьезно, я понимаю, что изменилось немногое, но по крайней мере сейчас я чувствую перемену. Быть вместе, как сейчас… ты должен признать, что это подходящее занятие на случай, когда нам не под силу придумать и сказать друг другу что-нибудь стоящее. И это чудесное напоминание о том, что никто из нас не одинок.

«Пока», подумал Эктелион, но не сказал вслух. Можно было испортить момент.

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания автора  
> 0\. Как всегда, я приветствую любой фидбек и дорожу конструктивной критикой. И я хочу поблагодарить Maggie, Claudio, и, конечно, Lenine за помощь с редактированием, а Dwimordene за подробные комментарии. Этот фик написан в подарок на день рождения для моей давней беты Eveiya. Привет, Eveiya!  
> 1\. «Тэлерийский обычай» обрезать волосы в знак скорби не из канона. Просто мне он показался оправданным в качестве эльфийского обычая, и в некоторых человеческих культурах он встречается или встречался (например, в Древнем Египте). Кроме того, мне нравится дурно поступать с Глорфиндэлем: сначала я даю ему бойфренда, не готового признать свою ориентацию, потом забираю волосы… что дальше, интересно?


End file.
